fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposites Attract
----Chapter 2---- Man it is too early to get up, Scorpius thought. He had been awaken by a strange muffled sound from outside. That was strange. I should go check it out. As Scorpius gets up and gets dressed he hears a second muffled sound, this time he was able to hear it coming from the town. Well this isn't going to be good. ''Scorpius sprints out of the guild and towards the town. Once he gets closer he can see smoke coming from the bank and a couple of vendor's carts. As he got closer he asked "Hey is everyone okay? What happened here?" "It was awful a group of three masked fellows came in and blasted our stalls with magic and took all of our jewels!" said one of the vendors. "Those jewels were all I had to survive..." said another. Scorpius now with a storm in his eyes said, "Don't worry. i will find them and return your lost possessions. In the mean time if you need anything my guild will gladly assist you." Scorpius then uses his lacrima to let the guild know of the situation and told them that he will take care of the bandits. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Mirrana heard a boom from further down the street and ran to investigate. The area was full of smoke but she could make out three figures running away with bags over their shoulders. "Thieves! Stop!" a man yelled. ''"Those guys are stealing? Not on my watch!" she thinks. She quickly summoned her pistol and took off after them. But Mirrana doesn't want to fire in a close packed area so she hopes the chase gets out of public domain. Her wish is granted when they turn off into a unpopulated part of town. Mirrana enters the nearest build, climbs to the roof, and continues the chase from above. "If they stayed in one area for a few seconds, I could snipe them from up here..." ''she thinks ------------------------------------------------------------------- After hearing a man yell, Scorpius bolts into that direction, condensing the air behind him to push him forward with water. He catches up to three men with bags running. ''Oh no you don't. ''Scorpius thinks as he makes a wall of water to stop the men, but it only makes the three men turn down another alleyway into an open courtyard which was pretty much deserted at this time of day. "Stop!" yells Scorpius, using chains of water to catch two of the thieves and drag them back. The third one was about halfway through the courtyard when.... ---------------------------------------------------------------- 'Bang!' A bullet smacked down not an inch in front of his toes. He stops and searches the buildings above. A second bullet goes whizzing past his ear from behind him. Mirrana lies on her stomach with her sniper dead on one of the thieves. She takes a moment to glance at the water mage. ''"C-cute!" she thinks, suddenly turning as red as her hair. It fades to pink as she turns back to the task at hand. She sees the man pull out an explosive and knows it's headed for the water user. Breathe, focus, and-'' 'Wapow! ''' The bullet smacks the small patch of webbing between the guys thumb and pointer finger. He throws it towards the mage even though he's in pain. ------------------------------------------------------------------ woah where'd she come from... whatever I need to focus! '' Scorpius thinks pulling his eyes away from her and their now shared prey. Scorpius sees the explosive fly from his hand, and with a grimace and concentration fires a geyser of water up towards the explosive into the air where it safely detonated above the town. At this point all the other two thieves on the ground had gotten and and were getting ready for a fight. ''This is getting boring, plus... why not show off a bit? Scorpius then lashes all three of the thieves together and creates a storm up above, essentially creating a lightning rod, which gets struck and shocks all three of the thieves into unconsciousness. Huh, lightning rod is a good name for that --------------------------------------------------------------- Mirrana's jaw dropped as she watched the mage shock the three thieves. "Cute and powerful? No fair."''She thinks as she puts her gun away and stands up. "''I guess I should go thank him for his help..." Mirrana climbs down the side of the building and walks up to the man. "Oh no! He's cuter up close! How am I supposed to talk to him now? I know, I'll use my girlish charm!" ''she says in her head. Then to him," Thank you so much for your help. Your attacks were really impressive. See ya later cutie." She winks and sashays away. Once she's far enough out of sight, Mirrana curls up into a ball with a bright red face. ''"D-did I really just call him cutie? To his face?!?! Oh gods there's no hope for me now. And he looked my age too." ---------------------------------------------------------- *Jaw Dropped* Wow she is cute! wait... did she just say I'm cute? ''Scorpius blushes and watches her sashay away. As soon as she turns the corner, ''Focus! take care of this and then worry about her. Scorpius shakes his head and calls the guild with his lacrima to let them know where the thieves are. he then runs after the girl and yells "Wait!" as turns the corner and trips and falls on his face next to the red head. --------------------------------------------------------- Oh. My. God. He followed me. What does this mean? How do I look? Oh no. I'm a freaking tomato right now!!!! Calm down self. What should I do? See if he's okay? Ya that seems right. "Are you alright?" she says with concern all over her face. He sits up and once again Mirrana is staring at him. She slaps a hand to either side of her face and shakes her head vigorously. --------------------------------------------------------- Scorpius's face is redder than he thought possible but quickly composed himself. He turns to the girl next to him and sees her shaking her head. What should I do now that I'm here? Well it is still early... man she is cute! Okay Scorpius take a deep breath and go for it! "I am okay thanks to you" Scorpius says with a laugh. "Hey seeing as it is still early, would you mind having breakfast with me? My treat. By the way the name is Scorpius." He stands up and holds out his hand to help the girl up. --------------------------------------------------------- Did he just ask me out for breakfast! ''Mirrana thought as she took his hand and stood up as well. Mirrana felt a spark of energy fly between their hands and she lets go quickly and steps back blushing. "The name is Mirrana Gold. I would gladly join you" -------------------------------------------------------- ''I've never felt that before. ''Scorpius thinks as their hands touched. Scorpius was now blushing as well but also smiling thinking 'SHE SAID YES!!!! WOOOOOOO!!!!!! ' Okay calm down and let's go. '' "Alright well I know this great place come on if we hurry we will beat the morning rush!" Scorpius grabs her hand again and they both smile and run towards the restaurant. ----End Chapter----